The knights of the round table.
by d-d-duley
Summary: Ever heard of the legends of King Arthur? Yes? Then read on. No? Well, this will (eventually) have magic, action, romance and much, much... Uh, I'm giving to much away aren't I? Read and review, and you'll make me one happy girl. (Not kidding here!)
1. The beginning of the reign of Treize

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and these stories were taking from a book by Rosemary Sutcliff

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and these stories were originally from a book by Rosemary Sutcliff. The stories may have been changed slightly however. They are based on the legends of Arthur and his knights of the round table..

Authors note: Hi! This was just an idea I came up with during one boring English lesson. Some of it is weird, uh, any character bashing is unintentional, and they may act out of character. To avoid confusion here is a list of the characters of Gundam wing, and who they're supposed to be. I will, however, be calling them by their real names.

Trieze-Arthur

Heero-Lancelot

Duo-Gawain

Trowa-Percival

Quatre-Galahad

Wufei-Bors

Relena-Elaine The Lily

Catherine-Queen Maragawse

Dorothy-Morgan La Fay

Miliardo-Merlin

Hilde-Queen Guenever

Sally Po-Anchoret

Lady une-Linnet

When there is darkness outside, crowding around a certain place and the logs on the hearth burn clear red and fall in upon themselves, making caverns and ships and swords and dragons and strange faces in the heart of the fire that is the time for story telling.

_ _

_Come closer then and listen……_

_ _

Many a dark time had befallen what is now known as Britain in the last twenty years, First Rome, and now Saxons were plundering the countryside and people prayed for an absolution, a deliverance.

And one day there came a man, from where he had come, or where he was going to, no one knew. He just appeared. Long blond hair that appeared almost white continually swirling about his shoulders, strange piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare at your soul. 

His name was Miliardo, born of a mortal mother but not a mortal father. And men called him the wizard.

It came to pass that the weak old king had a son, and in the giving of this child, the mother died. Soon, the old king died as well, the child disappeared, and the country fell into disarray. 

For many years, the lords of Great Britain warred against one another in desperate attempts to claim the throne, all failed. Until one day a miracle happened.

It was Christmas tide eve, and the people of London had gathered in the cathedral to hear mass and to pray for an end to the terrible wars of which I have just related.

As they walked outside into the darkening churchyard, the people beheld a great wonder. For where there had been a small patch of grass, now stood a mighty stone, and in this stone, standing tall and proud, was embedded a sword. Emblazoned on the hilt were these words. 

_Who so pulleth out this sword from this stone, is trueborn king of England._

_ _

Many tried, all failed.

And so the years wore on, occasionally someone would try to pull the sword, put to no avail. 

Until one day the people in despair of ever finding the true king, called to all the knights in the land. Telling them, that a great tournament would be held on Christmas morning, and whoever was the winner would be crowned King. 

Now, news of this reached a lord called Sir Ector, and he in his turn (as he was now growing old) told his son Kay, who, willing to try out his luck, after being newly knighted called upon his adopted brother Trieze to be his squire.

Trieze was about nineteen years at this time.

When they arrived at the jousting ground, Kay found he had left his sword at the inn they had stayed at the previous night, and sent Trieze back to get it.

But, when Trieze arrived back at the inn he found the door locked, and no one around. And so in despair he headed back.

But, as he was walking a picture came into his mind; it was of a sword, in a stone in a churchyard. Following this image up Trieze ran to the church where morning mass had been said. 

And there, standing tall and proud was the sword.

As Trieze took the sword in his hands, preparing to pull, a strange feeling came over him, like an emotion he couldn't describe, it felt as though this one event would change destiny.

Shaking the feeling off, Trieze tugged on the sword, which slid out of the rock as easily as if it had come out of a well-oiled sheath.

Whereupon he made all possible haste back to the tournament.

As he thrust the sword into Kay's hand, he noticed his foster brother was turning very white. "What's wrong?" Trieze asked puzzled.

"Where…did you get this?" Kay asked, he seemed to be having great difficulty in speaking, almost as though through a mouthful of meat.

"It was sticking out of a great stone in the churchyard, why."

Kay did not reply, he simply wheeled his horse about and galloped off, towards the field.

Trieze shrugged and continued to watch his brother. Kay seemed to be pointing first towards the town, and then towards him as he talked to a stern faced knight.

Suddenly the knight cried out in a loud voice. "Halt, someone has pulled the sword from the stone."

Everyone in the place came to a halt. You could have heard a pin drop.

Then a voice came out from the crowd, "Who pulled the sword out?"  
  


"This boy." Replied Kay.

At this ridiculous statement the crowd began to chuckle, then to laugh, a mere boy, pulling out the greatest sword in history from it's stone?

"Come," cried the voice, "let us go back to the churchyard and see this miracle.

And so, that is how they came upon Christmas Eve to be standing there.

Once Trieze had replaced the sword, many men tried to draw it, and once more, all failed, until at last, Trieze stepped up, and drew the sword. And the people of Britain had a king again.

In the moment of crowning as Trieze knelt before the alter to swear loyalty to god there appeared a man, whose white/blond hair seemed to swirl about his head in a constant and unseeable wind.

With his piercing blue eyes he looked around the assembled men. "It's Miliardo, the wizard." Came the whispers, like ripples spreading out on the surface of a pond.

"People of this land," came the clear voice, quiet, and yet every man in the room could hear it, "today you have your king."

Once these words had been spoken a great cheer rose from the crowd, and people flocked to greet the High King of Britain.

From the moment of his crowning Miliardo was with Trieze, giving advice and wisdom whenever he needed it.

Unfortunately, the one time Trieze truly needed Miliardo, he was not there.

Now, before Trieze was ever born, his mother had given birth to two daughters, the older called Catherine, and the younger called Dorothy.

Both wanted the throne for themselves and fell to plotting against one another and Trieze.

__


	2. Heero and Relena the Lily

Disclaimer: You really want me to do this

Disclaimer: You really want me to do this? *** Sob * **I do not own Gundam Wing. Or the book King Arthur Stories where I got these.

Authors note: Ok, I received two reviews on Monday the 2nd, and I reeeeeeeally appreciated them. Thanks guys! Ok, questions have been asked as to whom Elaine the Lily is. Well, read to find out…

Now, as has been mentioned in the previous chapter, Trieze's sisters began to plot against him. But the one who did him the most damage was not Dorothy, but Catherine. How? Well, this is how it came to pass…

Trieze rode south to his castle at Caerleon, and there was met by his sister. He knew that he had two sisters, but had never met them as they were brought up elsewhere.And she in turn never told him who she was. 

One evening during the evening banquet, one of Catherine's maidens came over, and whispered in his ear that her lady wished to speak to him in the garden. And when he came, she stretched out her hands, and he forget that she had even had anything to say.

Why she did this, no one will ever know.

Nine months later, a son was born to Catherine, and he wasn't her husbands. And then she wrote to Trieze and told him who she truly was, and when Trieze found out he was sorely grieved, for he had committed (albeit without knowing) a terrible sin against God.

When Miliardo returned he found the king once more in need of a sword. And, instead of going to the arms master took Trieze to a lake. Promising him a fine one.

And when they reached a lake (the location of which was never found) Trieze saw an arm, clad in a fine sleeve, sticking high out of the water clasping a sword in it's hand. "See," said Miliardo, "there is the sword I promised you."

In among the reeds at the waters edge was a fine boat, and as Trieze stepped into it, a strange breeze stirred the sails, sending it out towards the arm. Trieze clasped the sword in both hands and drew it away smoothly.

The arm sank out of sight beneath the water and the boat again bumped the rushes.

When he was once more on dry land, Trieze asked Miliardo, "Who was that?" And Miliardo replied, "That was the lady among all ladies, the lady of the lake. And this sword will be called Excalibur."

Soon it came that Treize must pick a wife from among the ladies at court, and one in particular came to his mind, Hilde, and so they were wed, with much rejoicing, for although Hilde did not really love Treize she loved him as a friend.

For her dowry Hilde brought a large round table, and from then on knights sat there.

Among the knights that came to swear to Treize were, Sir Duo of Mecelinea and Sir Wufei of Trecon. Duo was a cheerful man, well, boy really, who laughed at his own failings and had a quick temper. Wufei was a keen fighter, and believed greatly in the cause of justice.

Seeing that things were good, Miliardo told Treize that he must soon make his final journey, for, although immortal, Miliardo was beginning to find life wanting, and planned to rest in a cave beneath a hawthorn tree in a final slumber.

But before taking leave completely he made a final journey to the Yuy estate. There, he commissioned the Yuy's son Heero to swear fealty to Treize. Heero had already made a reputation for himself in England, and people called him from then on, the greatest knight in England.

So Heero came and swore to Treize as is the custom, and the king in turn gave Heero a new scabbard, complete with belt. The queen, as custom dictated, helped the new knight to fasten the belt buckle, but the leather was stiff, and she struggled. Seeing her distress the new knight helped her. And as their hands touched their eyes met, and for a long moment, neither could look away.

For a long time after this encounter Heero could think of little but Hilde and Hilde could think of little but Heero. However, Heero knew it was wrong to desire another mans wife, particularly the kings, and so, to avoid the damaging rumours rode out on a quest. And the queen put on her best clothes and jewellery and pretended not to care.

But it is Heero we are interested in at the moment, and so it is Heero we will follow.

**_ _**

**_Heero and Relena (Lancelot and Elaine The Lily) _**

(All will now be explained guys!)

For many days Heero rode the country, roaming anywhere, he had many adventures, but it would take to long to relate them all, the most important one to occur however was this.

As Heero rode towards the town of Corbenic he was approached by several villagers, who cried out, "At last, you will release our damsel from this terrible spell!"

"Pray tell me, what spell? And why should it be I that will release her?"

"Ah sir, a jealous witch cast a spell on her, for she was fairer than anyone, and men call her the lily. In a jealous rage the Witch cast the spell, leaving her in a bath of boiling water, until the greatest knight in England could free her."

"Very well," cried Heero, "Since you believe that I can free her, I will try, far be it from me to leave a damsel in distress."

And with that he rode towards the tower in which she was kept.

As he entered, steam billowed from all around, in great gusts, and there was the maiden, arms outstretched in a silent plea for help.

And Heero took the maidens hands and drew her out of the scalding water. And the village rejoiced.

After they had given thanks to the lord in a proper manner, Relena, for that was the maiden's name, asked of Heero that he take her home to her father. Once he had entered the house he was put upon to stay for a while. And so he did.

As the days passed, he did not realise that Relena was falling in love with him, for they acted like comrades, riding together or playing chess sometimes upon a long evening.

Soon she began to grow desperate for his love, and no one but Brissen, her old nurse knew.

So they devised a plan, Relena could make Heero hers for one night, but for one night only.

So, the following evening the nurse came to Heero carrying a note, that appeared to be from the queen, asking him to come to a tower not very far off. Instead of checking the note twice over, Heero leapt for his horse and galloped off into the night.

As he entered the tower, he asked for the queen, to uncaring to notice it was the same woman who directed him that had given him the note.

As he opened the door to the apartment he found it was dark and that he could not see. There was a rustle from somewhere ahead.

"My queen?" he whispered, "I am here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the sun streaming through the window awakened him, and as he rolled onto his side he saw, instead of the queen, none other than Relena. 

With a hoarse cry he sprang out of bed, and when Relena sat up rubbing her eyes, ran out of the room.

He returned to court, and tried never to think of that again. However that was not to be.

Nine months after Heero had run away, Relena gave birth to a son, and named him Quatre, for she had some gift of prophecy and saw that he would be greater than even his father.

Knowing that her time had nearly ended on this planet, she sent Quatre to a convent, where he was raised by a group of nuns. And she began pining away, slowly but surely.

And finally, when she knew she surely did not have many breaths left, she gave instructions of what was to be conducted after she died, and then wrote a letter. After writing this letter her purpose in life seemed to be fulfilled, as she died.

One soft august evening Duo was sitting at a window, gazing down at the river running past the castle when he saw an odd sight. 

A barge was coming, decorated with mourning drapes and with only a single boatman poling it.

As the knights rushed out, Heero paled visibly, for, lying on a bier, surrounded by the late flowers, was Relena. She looked as though she slept, but for the fact that her chest was still.

Clasped between her hands was a letter on parchment addressed to "Sir Heero Yuy."

This is its contents.

_My dear, you are the only one, whom I ever loved,_

_And now, from my sin, I have born thee a son,_

_His name is Quatre, and he will be even greater than you._

_This is my final request of you,_

_When he comes, love him truly._

_This is my last deed in this world my love._

_I am what some men called, "The Lily."_

That was all, but to Heero it spoke volumes, he still did not love her, but had never realised how deeply she had loved him, even in death.

As they pushed the barge solemnly back out into the current, the pale, beautiful lady appeared to be smiling.

The lily could now rest in peace.

Authors note: Sad no? I thought it was. I don't actually like Relena that much, but I decided to have something sort of good happen to her for once in my story. Please tell me what you think; I would appreciate it so much. Thanks J

Oh, you can send your comments from here or ya can e-mail me at [98AppsR@farringtons.kent.sch.uk][1] Bye! __

****

   [1]: mailto:98AppsR@farringtons.kent.sch.uk



End file.
